1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to in-line skates, specifically to improve safety by providing the mechanical means to control speed and to abruptly stop.
2. Status of Prior Art
In-line skating in recent years has become an explosively popular sport, especially for adults. The composite boot, wheel frame and wheels have become progressively sophisticated and specifically engineered for all categories of recreational and competitive sport use. The high end retail price of such skates can be as much as $800 or more.
Watching an in-line skater is almost akin to watching an ice skater effortlessly glide across ice. However, the safety factor of edging skate blades on ice to abruptly stop; or comparably edging skis on snow to control one""s downhill speed or stop is not the same nor presently possible for in-line skates on a concrete or asphalt surface.
The protective knee pads, elbow pads, wrist pads and helmet are testament to the fact that safely slowing down and quickly stopping are very difficult (if not impossible) maneuvers to doxe2x80x94and falling on concrete or asphalt is quite different from falling on snow or ice.
Though many enthusiasts are attracted to the sport and tempted to try it out, the available state of the art use of a rubber heel brake pad to slow down and stop is recognized as being unnatural and ineffective. To initiate this xe2x80x9cbrakingxe2x80x9d maneuver, the skater must get into an a awkward backward pressure leaning stance and body position. In that contorted position, the pressure on the rubber heal xe2x80x9cbrakexe2x80x9d pad, realistically does not effectively slow the skater""s speed nor allow the skater to abruptly stop. Accordingly, manufacturer""s handbook statements are typically replete with bold letter xe2x80x9cWARNING!xe2x80x9d captions, explaining and emphasizing the danger and lack of in-line skating control.
In recent years additional improvements have been made to the quality of skate boots, including a lever arm at the back of the boot that attaches directly to the heel pad to increase the backward pressure on the rubber break pad. Variations of this system have been extensively marketed but the braking method remains marginally effective in being able to slow down or abruptly stop.
Consequently, the safety factor concern is still a major deterrent to the sport and a major challenge to inventors. This is evident by the innumerable patents devoted to breaking methods for in-line skates. Because the basic components of conventionally marketed in-line skates are relatively simple: boots; wheel frame; wheels; axles; and, axle bearings; the existing braking inventions to date are too intricate, too costly and of questionable effectiveness to attract the manufacturing industry. As such, the rubber heel brake pad method of control remains the predominate commercially available, ineffective method in use.
In view of the foregoing, the main object of this invention is to provide in-line skates with a more athletically natural means to control speed and abruptly stop, without the need for a heel braking pad or other currently available ineffective means.
This xe2x80x9cEDGING CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d invention will allow an in-line skater to assume a forward and sideward pressure leaning position, to control speed and abruptly stop. That technique is comparable to the body stance and forces applied, when pressing ice skate blades against ice or the bottom, side edges of skis against snow.
To achieve this safety xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROLS(trademark)xe2x80x9d invention for in-line skates, required resolving four basic and novel concepts. After doing so, the total time consuming effort was devoted to the refinement of all the details (including a partial mock-up) and striving for product practicality and simplicity. This meant striving to keep overall dimensions as close to respective current sate of the art dimensions as possible and using stock sized parts where feasible. Doing so, it was reasoned, would make the invention more conducive and acceptable to manufacturers, as well as making it advantageously easier and less expensive to make a finished prototype model.
The four initial, fundamental concepts to the invention were:
A. The in-line skate wheels not only had to conventionally rotate vertically around a fixed axle, but also had to rotate at an inclined angel around the fixed axle, to cause friction contact (xe2x80x9cEDGING CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d) within the wheel-wells of the skate frame. That interactive contact by friction Sand surfaces fused to each side of the wheels, against formed friction strip surfaces bonded to and within the wheel-wells of the frame, would in essence be comparable to ice skate edges xe2x80x9cscoringxe2x80x9d ice and ski edges xe2x80x9cscoringxe2x80x9d ice and snow to effectively control speed or to abruptly stop.
B. For the wheel to conventionally rotate around an axle in a vertical axis plane as well as at an inclined angle, it was apparent that the hub of the wheel could not be the same as presently manufactured. A conventionally marketed wheel has a hub that is typically a fixed, rigid plastic unit, which is cast in with the urethane tire material. In addition, the outside faces of the rigid hub are conventionally flush with both side faces of the wheel.
By comparison, for the wheel to rotate both vertically and at an inclined angle around a fixed axle, the wheel hub would have to be functionally different. There would also have to be depressions at both center side faces of the wheel (in both an unfinished and finished state). Such open space at both center side faces of the wheel, would allow the wheel to rotate at an inclined angle around a fixed horizontal axle.
C. The next problem to solve was what kind of functional wheel hub unit would be needed to allow both vertical and inclined rotation? Initially, the concept was to have a solid stainless steel ball welded to, and at the center of the wheel axle. Around that center axle ban, would be a conforming stainless steel concave ring wheel hub that would encase the steel axle ball.
While the concept seemed feasible, after reviewing the completed details of that solution, concerns about practicality and the undiminished desire to use stock parts, resulted in the driving force to seek a better solution later a significant effort, an existing stock bearing that came in a myriad of diameters and bore sizes was considered. That bearing is called a xe2x80x9cplain spherical bearingxe2x80x9d. Using that bearing as an in-line skate wheel hub would allow the wheel to rotate both vertically and at an inclination around a fixed axle.
D. The final fundamental problem to resolve was one that was difficult to ignore. Once EDGING force was applied (as in a side to side xe2x80x9cstridingxe2x80x9d motion) and then released, would the wheel(s) return to the vertical axis plane (xe2x80x9ccoastingxe2x80x9d) position? Uncertain whether forward motion centrifugal forces alone would accomplish that result, that potential problem had to be considered and resolved. A satisfactory solution would be to conceive a simple componentxe2x80x94a tension-compression spring, that would result in self-aligning wheels.
In a catalog having a myriad of industrial use parts (McMaster-Carr Supply Company Catalog 105), in the last section on springs at the bottom of the last page (no. 3,047) that component was found. It was a spring that could be feasibly used as the self-aligning required component. Called xe2x80x9cStainless Steel Constant-Force Springsxe2x80x9d, they are comparable to a tape measure and come in all widths and thicknesses. While not the accordion pleated sheet metal spring originally theorized, it seemed to be a desirable alternate stock part to use.
Having resolved the forgoing fundamental initial concepts, the next problem that surfaced became apparent in the process of drawing a preliminary cross section detail of the wheel/frame assembly. Though the center or core of the fabricated xe2x80x9cconstant force springxe2x80x9d would essentially be xc2xcxe2x80x3 I.D. (inside diameter) to fit and revolve around a standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 O.D. (outside diameter) axle, it was evident that when tension and compression forces were applied to the revolving springs (at each end of the wheel axle), the core of the spring would begin to score the axle. Apparently, the whole self-aligning spring idea could only work if the center of the spring was bonded to an axle roller bearing.
The crucial problem with that realization was that the smallest roller ball bearing with a xc2xcxe2x80x3 I.D. bore (to fit the standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 O.D. axle) had an outside diameter of xc2xexe2x80x3, which left only xc2xcxe2x80x3xc2x1 of space around the bearing for a spring. Certainly, that xc2xcxe2x80x3xc2x1 would hardly be enough space for a sufficient number of spring coils to be effect either in tension or compression (the same reality applying to a theoretical sheet metal accordion pleated spring, originally considered).
With that grim realization it was back to square one, trying to resolve the xe2x80x9cself-aligning springxe2x80x9d problem. Hoping that there might be another type of stock axle bearing that would have a xc2xcxe2x80x3 bore and still be small enough in its outside diameter to accommodate an effective coil spring, another telephone sized catalog for bearings was researched. Having scrutinized the catalog many times previously and expecting this effort to be futile, in the next to the last section of the catalog, the necessary stock size bearing component was found. It is called a xe2x80x9cNeedle Roller Bearingxe2x80x9d.
Now that the fundamental problems to the invention were (seemingly) resolved, the progressive development of the invention can be explained. In doing so, it must be emphasized that there was no intent to disregard stock, state of the art parts; nor to depart (as much as possible) from typical state of the art dimensions, such as: the inside face to face dimension of a typical skate frame at the wheel axle location; the standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 diameter and length of a stock wheel axle; and the use of xe2x85x9exe2x80x3 O.D. standard roller ball axle bearings (with a bore size of {fraction (5/16)}xe2x80x3 I.D., requiring a standard transitional, reducing sleeve to fit a standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 O.D. axle). Further, to understand the invention, the significance of the novel use of a spherical bearing for the hub of an overall standard dimensioned, in-line skate wheel must be emphasized.
The prime novel purpose of using a dynamic, element spherical bearing for the hub of an in-line skate wheel (as compared to the conventional fixed, rigid plastic hub of an in-line skate wheel) is solely to allow for both vertical and inclined wheel angle rotation. However, it should also be emphasized, that the wheel rotation at either angle remains solely dependent (as it is in the state of the art) upon axle bearings.
After completing and analyzing the first preliminary cross section detail, using a stock sized spherical bearing wheel hub, whose bore size would accommodate standard xe2x85x9exe2x80x3 O.D. wheel axle ball bearings (having a {fraction (5/16)}xe2x80x3 I.D. bore size for a xc2xcxe2x80x3 axle(?), thus requiring a reducing sleeve), other solutions came to mind:
A. It was realized that smaller atypical xc2xexe2x80x3 O.D. wheel axle ball a bearings (suitably having a standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 I.D. bore size for a standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 O.D. axle) could instead be used acceptably within the spherical bearing wheel hub. As such, a smaller stock sized spherical bearing wheel hub with a corresponding xc2xexe2x80x3 I.D. bore could be used.
B. Upon further analysis, it was also realized (viewing the industrial strength, needle roller axle bearings at the core of the self-aligning springs), that the same smaller spring axle bearings could also be used for the wheel axle bearings. As such (again), the stock size spherical bearing wheel hub would correspondingly be smaller with a stock sized {fraction (7/16)}xe2x80x3 I.D. bore to accommodate stock sized {fraction (7/16)}xe2x80x3 O.D., needle roller axle bearings within the wheel hub.
Obviously, the most desirable size of the spherical bearing wheel hub (large, medium or small) and the corresponding type and size of the axle bearings (whether single or double bearings, as is customarily used) would be a manufacturers choice and decision predicated on simulated computer analysis and prototype testing. In addition, while the material of the stock sized, industrially use spherical bearing is typically steel, when used instead as the dynamic (two element) hub of an in-line skate, the material of the bearing could certainly be plastic or a light weight alloy.
Aside from the spherical bearing wheel hub and axle bearings, the self-aligning, tension/compression springs located at each end of the axle, need to be explained as well. While the stock xe2x80x9cStainless Steel Constant-Force Springsxe2x80x9d are a viable choice to be used as self-aligning springs for in-line skate wheels, other custom materials and design types of springs could be used. For instance, the stainless steel coil xe2x80x9ctape measurexe2x80x9d or strip type material could instead be plastic. In addition, the self-aligning spring, instead of being an open coil spring could instead be a closed accordion pleated sheet metal or reinforced rubberized material type of spring. Such a xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d spring could also serve a dual purpose as a dust cover (if that latter element is deemed to be significant in the evaluation of the wheel assembly by the manufacturer).
In further analysis of the self-aligning spring, another idea surfacedxe2x80x94a novel dual purpose spherical bearing for the hub of an in-line skate wheel. The reasoning that led to this conception is as follows. In using a spherical bearing for the hub of an in-line skate wheel to provide the means for inclined angle wheel rotation, it was recognized that since the outer ring of the bearing was omni-directional, the wheel assembly also depended upon the opposite reacting, self-aligning springs (at each end of the wheel axle) for another function.
The springs, as such, actually serve two purposes. Not only do they realign the inclined (edging function) wheel(s) to a vertical position, they also help to maintain the rotating wheel(s) at a right angle to the forward motion line of travel (coasting position). Recognized as well was the fact that forward motion centrifugal force would additionally contribute to keep the wheel(s) in a straight ahead, vertical position.
However, even in consideration of the above rational, there remained a lingering sense of uncertainty. Feeling that it would be advantageous to have a custom spherical bearing that would not be totally omni-directional but would instead be limited to one side to side inclination motion, a novel solution evolved, ironically as a result of a prior detail solution that did not work.
Visualize that the spherical bearing""s inner and outer rings are aligned in the same plane. Centered and within the concave surface of the outer ring is half of a curved rectangular recess. Opposite that recess and centered within convex surface of the inner ring is an equal half of a curved rectangular recess such that both recesses form a complete, split curved rectangular, circular recess within the center of the spherical bearing""s inner and outer rings.
Within that circular, curved rectangular sealed void of the spherical bearing would either be, e.g., a self-lubricated coil compression spring; a circular accordion pleated sheet metal spring; or, a circular urethane compression spring. As such, when the inner ring bore of the spherical bearing is held rigidly in a horizontal position by axle bearings and an axle, and the outer ring is in an inclined EDGING position, the split circular rectangular shaped recesses (in the inner and outer rings) become offset (sliding by each other), compressing the internal spring at the top and bottom of the spherical bearing.
The result is equal and opposite compressive forces. As such, when the external xe2x80x9cEDGINGxe2x80x9d force is released, the outer inclined ring (of the wheel hub) returns to the vertical (coasting) position. Also, because of the inherent workings of the internal spring of the spherical bearing (hub), the movement of the inner and outer rings are no longer omni-directional but are essentially limited to one side to side inclination motion.
While the prior details (based upon using external self-adjusting springs) remain a viable solution that could be advantageous, where excessive tensile and compressive forces may be required, including other specific applications not as yet determinable, this new alternate approach also has distinct favorable features:
A. This dual purpose spherical bearing solution, in eliminating the external springs as separate entity parts, reduces the axle width of the wheel assembly (inside face to face dimension of the wheel frame).
B. That dimensional reduction also allows a slimmer skate wheel that now would be the same overall width as an industry standard skate wheel (1xe2x80x3xc2x1W.). However, as distinct from a standard skate wheel (aside from the novel dynamic, dual purpose, two-element spherical bearing hub), the concave depressions at each center side of the wheel (both in an incomplete and completed assembly state), enabling the wheel to revolve around the axle at an inclination, would still be novelly evident.
C. also, the compression spring, within the enclosed circular space of the dual purpose spherical bearing hub, would be sealed and self-lubricated.
Now having completed this seemingly last alternate solution and reviewing and reflecting on the results of all the work and effort expended, one could not help but think about the following: how could anyone get around the intended patented invention by coming up with an improved variation to overcome the present invention. Surprisingly, without too much additional effort, another alternate solution was conceived.
In essence, the idea (when reviewing the typical wheel/frame detail in the inclined xe2x80x9cEDGING CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d position) is to insert a stationary (or fixed), solid disk part (e.g. xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 W.xc3x97{fraction (27/32)}xe2x80x3 O.D.) at a location on the axle, where it would contact the inclined skate wheel""s concave frame, which frame is at the center face of the skate wheel (required at each side of the wheel to allow inclined wheel rotation around the axle).
The approximate xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 surface width perimeter of the fixed disk part will have a bonded friction surface material about {fraction (3/32)}xe2x80x3 thick keyed into the disk. Similarly, at the exact inclined contact location on the concave frame is an indented retainer configuration for a bonded friction band contact surface material, also (e.g.) xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 widexc3x97{fraction (2/32)}xe2x80x3xc2x1 thick.
As the skate wheel rotates into the inclined position, its concave frame""s indented friction band surface will contact the perimeter of the axle""s fixed disk""s friction surface, resulting in xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d. In this alternate novel xe2x80x9cEDGING CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d variation, that friction control function is entirely contained within the components of the in-line skate assemblyxe2x80x94instead of the original novel variation, where that friction control result is achieved by the interactive contact of the friction band surface on the sides of the inclined skate wheel, with the formed friction contact strip surfaces within the wheel-well of the skate frame.
This novel alternate variation of the xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d invention is literally strikingly different in another functional way as well, aside from being totally contained within the wheel assembly. In the original alternate solution the edging (friction) control function is achieved by the interaction of the inclined skate wheel""s friction band surface on each sidewall with the frame""s wheel-well""s friction strip surfaces at each side.
Whereas, in this last alternate variation the xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d occurs at two opposite locationsxe2x80x94at the top perimeter of the fixed friction disk""s surface, contacting the top of the rotating inclined skate wheel""s concave frame""s indented friction band surface on one side and simultaneously on the opposite side of the same wheel at the bottom perimeter of the fixed friction disk""s surface in contact with the bottom indented friction band surface in the inclined skate wheel""s concave frame.
While the above distinction of the self-contained wheel assembly solution is that the edging control function can simultaneously occur at opposite sides (top of the fixed disk on one side of the wheel and bottom of the disk on the other side of the same wheel), it is also possible to do otherwise. The edging control function can (if desired) be limited to just the top symmetrical side of the self-contained assembly by just having the bonded perimeter friction surface only on the top half of the friction disk. This modification advantageously adds to the design versatility of this self-contained alternate solution.
In developing the alternate, self-contained wheel assembly, edging control solution, every effort was made to maintain practicality by using as many stock size parts as possible. The first problem to resolve was the simplest means to attach and stabilize the solid, friction disk part to a standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 D. axle. The solution was to fine thread (xc2xc-28) the surface of the xc2xcxe2x80x3 D. axle at each end and fine thread the xc2xcxe2x80x3 bore of the solid xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 thick friction disk. As such, the friction disk would be screwed onto each end thread of the axle, which threads would terminate at the outside faces of the axle bearings.
On one center side of the assembly, between the outside face of the axle bearing and the friction disk would be a {fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3 thick washer. On the other end side of the friction disk, would be a xc2xc-28 thread locknut/spacer against and between the disk and the inside face of the wheel frame. At the end of the axle (on the outside face of the wheel frame) would be (as is typical) a male axle cap screw with an atypical thread size of (e.g.) 8-32 that would screw into the female end of the axle. The smaller (atypical) thread size of the end screw would not, as such, compromise the strength of the standard xc2xcxe2x80x3 axle because of the atypical surface threads on the surface of the standard axle. Nor would the strength of the end cap screw be compromised by its smaller thread size.
To keep the overall wheel assembly dimension (inside face to face of the wheel frame) as close to the typical dimension of an in-line skate wheel frame at the axle location (1{fraction (1/16)}xe2x80x3xc2x1), would necessitate the above xc2xc-28 locknut spacer to be as thin as possible. Typically, xc2xc-32 nuts are xc2xcxe2x80x3 in thickness. To find a thinner stock nut necessitated researching industrial equipment distributors (finding a xc2xc-28 xe2x80x9cjambxe2x80x9d nut that was as thin as {fraction (5/32)}xe2x80x3) and finally to a lamp parts store where a xc2xc-28 xe2x80x9cfinalxe2x80x9d nut was found that had the acceptable thickness of {fraction (2/32)}xe2x80x3xe2x80x3.
Having resolved the two basic alternate solutions (the xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cself-containedxe2x80x9d solutions), another distinct solution became apparent. This last xe2x80x9cself-containedxe2x80x9d alternate variation solution could be combined with the xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d alternate solution into an additional distinct unfired variation solution, using the dual purpose spherical bearing hub.
By having these three alternate solutions a progressive degree of EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) is advantageously attained as follows:
1. In the interactive wheel/frame wheel-well solution there is only one EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) locationxe2x80x94at the top of the wheel""s friction band surface, contacting the wheel well""s friction strip surface.
2. In the self-contained assembly solution there are two simultaneous interactive EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) locations. One at the top of the friction disk, contacting the concave frame""s indented friction band on one side and at the same time at the bottom of the friction disk contacting the frame""s indented friction band on the opposite side.
3. In the combined interactive wheel/frame wheel-well and self-contained wheel assembly solutions there are a total of THREE. EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) locations, ONE in the the wheel/frame wheel-well solution and TWO in the self-contained wheel assembly solution.
Further, in combining xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cself-containedxe2x80x9d solutions into a unified variation solution, another distinct variation solution becomes evident. In addition to the combined variation solution using the novel dual purpose spherical bearing hub with the integral self-aligning compression spring, another distinct unified variation solution is evident. One that uses both the novel dual purpose spherical bearing hub with the integral self-aligning compression spring in combination with the external self-aligning springs to achieve the ultimate rapid and strongest self-aligning response.
The advantages of having four alternate solutions to the EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) invention:
1. the interactive xe2x80x9cWheel/Frame Wheel-Wellxe2x80x9d solution;
2. the self-contained xe2x80x9cWheel Assemblyxe2x80x9d solution;
3. the combined xe2x80x9cInteractive Wheel/Framexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSelf-Containedxe2x80x9d solution using the novel dual purpose spherical bearing hub with the integral self-aligning compression spring; and,
4. the combined xe2x80x9cInteractive Wheel/Framexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSelf-Containedxe2x80x9d solution using both the novel dual purpose spherical bearing hub in combination with the external self-aligning springs;
are the versatile technical design results that can be achieved. A list of those typical elements that can be varied and juxtapositioned, allowing adaptability are as follows:
1. the angle of wheel inclination to satisfy distinctive model design criteria;
2. the substance, configuration and tensile/compressive strength of the external, equal and opposite self-adjusting springs at each end of the wheel axle;
3. the substance, configuration and compressive strength of the self-lubricated spring (providing equal and opposite forces) that is enclosed within the novel, dual purpose, spherical bearing hub;
4. the composition of the plastic and/or alloy interactive friction, contact band material on each side of the wheels and the strip material on each side of the wheel-wells of the frame (interactive xe2x80x9cWheel/Frame Wheel-Wellxe2x80x9d solution);
5. the composition of the plastic and/or alloy interactive friction contact materials bonded to the fixed disk""s perimeter and the wheel""s concave frame""s indented band, interactive surface (self-contained xe2x80x9c-con xe2x80x9d Wheel Assemblyxe2x80x9d solution);
6. the metal alloy and/or plastic material substance of the spherical bearing hub to satisfy distinctive model design criteria;
7. the capability to combine the two distinct xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cself-containedxe2x80x9d variation solutions into another distinct variation solution having maximum, effective EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) in three locations, using the novel dual purpose spherical bearing hub;
8. the capability to combine the two distinct xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cself-containedxe2x80x9d variation solutions into another distinct variation solution having maximum, effective EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) in three locations, using the novel dual purpose spherical bearing hub in combination with the external self-aligning springs to achieve the ultimate rapid and strongest self-aligning response;
9. the capability to have all or a selective number of In-Line skate wheels (standard 4-5 or more wheels) to have the EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) feature, which enhances design criteria by providing a more selective degree of heel to toe control for specialized use;
10. the capability to have all or a selective number of in-line skate wheels (standard 4-5 or more wheels) to have uniform EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) from heel to toe or have variable specified degrees of that edging control by: the gradation of the abrasive contact surfaces; and/or, the gradation of the tension and compressive strength of the self-aligning springs. Having that technical design capability will allow an extensive variety of model offerings that would not only be geared to athletic ability but to other specific conditions such as variable terrain or downhill use as well.
11. the capability to attach in-line EDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark) skate frames and wheels to the bottom of standard length skis (using any one of the three edging solutions) and having conventional release bindings and ski boots. This would allow controlled summertime downhill in-line skiing on grass.
The foregoing technical design variation capabilities of the invention would allow in-line skates and skate-boards to have stock models that would typically apply to the weight, height and ability of the user (novice, intermediate, expert or professionals in track or downhill racers and hockey players). As a result, in-line skates would have greater comparability to other popular, essentially demanding adult sports such as golf, tennis and skiing. This is especially true in a similar comparison to skiing, where the driving force in the improved refinement and cost of equipment was and is performance and safety.
Whereas the significant advantage of this xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d invention for in-line skates (and skate-boards) will allow an in-line skater to effectively, safely control their speed and to effectively stop (as is comparably done in ice skating, skiing and snow-boarding), this invention could result in additional future applications. The realization of xe2x80x9cEDGING CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d would make it possible and could be the inception for new temperate weather recreational and competitive sports of downhill in-line skiing and snow boarding (as stated above in item number eleven).
While initially investigating in-line skates at a skiing/skating sports store, the inventor came across an in-line skate magazine named, xe2x80x9cINLINE the skate magazinexe2x80x9d, published by In-Line, Inc., 2025 Pearl Street, Boulder, Colo. 80302. As a prelude, it should be appreciated that typically in recent years, devotees in many active sports get their greatest satisfaction by going to extremes. In-line skating and skate-boarding sports are no exceptions.
There was a fascinating article in the INLINE magazine (April/May, 1998 Edition, pgs. 37-38) about downhill in-line skaters, who are seeking to accomplish record downhill speeds, some in excess of 100 MPH! Obviously, those who indulge in such endeavors do not bother to have rubber heal brake pads on their skates. The description of these extreme skaters is phrased in awe of their suicidal speed attempts, since the only way they can stop at the bottom of the hill or mountain is to plow into bales of hay or the like.
While such downhill feats on in-line skates border on lunacy, downhill ski racing is by comparison a recognized sport attraction and is a prime Olympic competitive event, where skiers attain speeds of 80+ MPH. However, as they cross the finish line they gracefully go into a wide curved turn, xe2x80x9cedgingxe2x80x9d their skis to slow down and in doing so, come to a safe abrupt stop. Likewise, with this xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d invention, in-line skaters and skate-boarders could do the same. In essence, they could safely maneuver through turns and safely control or check their speed by zigzagging or xe2x80x9cwedelnxe2x80x9d down the fall line, using the natural, forward leaning positions that skiers and snow-boarders gracefully assume.
There is obviously no limitation to the length and number of wheels (within self-contained framed wheel wells or self-contained assemblies with yoke supports) that would constitute a downhill in-line skate/ski or skate/snow-board, including release bindings. Ski areas that suffer through a disastrous warm or snowless winter season would be delighted to remain open during the late spring, summer and early fall seasonsxe2x80x94in other words to be a year long, continuous operating facility. A proportionate number of downhill trails could be as groomed as a golf course fairway for seasonal, in-line and skate-boarders use.
Further, aside from in-line downhill racing becoming a more sane, competitive sport event comparable to snow skiing, downhill slalom racing could also become a competitive sport for in-line skiersxe2x80x94which could only be achieved by having the capability of edging friction control to maneuver around the slalom gates.
Having realized the foregoing potential possibilities for the last couple of years it was at first alarming and then totally satisfying for the inventor to a see a front cover magazine picture of an individual in a tee shirt, skiing down a grass slope! The individual was in a typical controlled edging body stance with ski poles, skis boots and skis equipped with some type of device on the bottom of the ski-boards.
Turning to pages 31-32 of the Washington Post, Friday, xe2x80x9cWeekendxe2x80x9d magazine section, dated Aug. 11, 2000, the bottom of the skis were not his invention, but rather a xe2x80x9c . . . metal frame and covered by a nylon belt that moves across rollers, these surprisingly fast skis look like the treads of a snow tractor.xe2x80x9d It would seem that such xe2x80x9ctractor treadsxe2x80x9d would substantially tear up the grass surface and be more difficult to turn and control as compared to the more simplified internal friction concept of the present invention.
The xe2x80x9cWeekendxe2x80x9d magazine article in the Washington post substantiates to a great extent, the future realistic potential (as outlined above) of the invention as an all encompassing season sport. As such, in-line skating on level ground would be comparable to xe2x80x9cCross Country Skiingxe2x80x9d and could be called xe2x80x9cTouring In-Line Skatingxe2x80x9d as distinct from xe2x80x9cDownhill In-Line Skiingxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94made possible by the xe2x80x9cEDGING FRICTION CONTROL(trademark)xe2x80x9d invention for in-line skates and skate-boards.
Having described the invention, including comparisons made to existing state of the art; the following illustrations, scaled details and respective reference numbers will assist in additional explanation and clarification of the embodiments, features and advantages of the invention.